Amor, ¿donde oí esa palabra antes?
by Ehlena Tears-Knight
Summary: Dos adolescentes unidos por más que un alzheimer que nadie les explica su origen, y por un suceso que podría juntarlos o separarlos para siempre. ¿Será suficiente el amor que un día se tuvieron para unirlos? ¿O las consecuencias de ese amor los repelerán?
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

Capítulo 1

_Olvídalo. Viviré sola, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo._ Habló Sakura Haruno con una voz fría y amenazante.

_Pero, Sakura-chan, ni siquiera has cumplido los dieciséis años, y con lo que paso…

_Cállate._ Sakura interrumpió a su abuela. Sus fríos ojos jade atravesaron a la anciana._ Ya tengo edad para vivir sola en esa casa._ Sakura miró a través de la ventana del auto, hacia la gran mansión, y murmuró molesta_ No te preocupes tanto.

La anciana miró con lastima a su ya no tan pequeña nieta. Sus ojos jades fríos y calculadores estaban clavados en la mansión de sus padres. Su cabello rosado caía en ondas hasta un poco más debajo de su cadera. Y su figura de mujer relucía entre su ropa negra.

_Solo queda una semana de luto,_ pensó la anciana.

_Me voy. Que estés bien_ Dijo la adolescente y bajó del auto, se encaminó a paso decidido hacia la mansión. Dos sirvientas salieron a recibirla, ella solo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para luego entrar al lugar, como la dueña y señora que era.

Sakura miró todo el interior de la casa, seguía como siempre.

Al ingresar estaba el living y sala de estar, todo decorado con antigüedades y cuadros carísimos. Dos escaleras inmensas a cada extremo de la casa se unían en el segundo piso, que llevaba a las habitaciones. En el medio de las escaleras, en el primer piso, estaba el paso a la cocina y piezas de sirvientes. Sakura subió la escalera de la derecha y llegó a la cima, donde estaba la gran puerta que daba al dormitorio de sus padres. A la derecha, por el gran pasillo estaba su pieza al fondo, y piezas de invitados. A la izquierda, igualmente por el gran pasillo, había más piezas de invitados.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a su habitación. Al mirar cada una de sus pertenencias, sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritar. Y fue lo que hizo.

Las clases del penúltimo año en la secundaria Konoha empezaban ese día, y en lo único que pensaba Sasuke Uchiha, era, _qué aburrido. _

Se colocó el uniforme y se calzó los zapatos. El uniforme de Konoha, para hombre era unos pantalones de colegio negros, una polera blanca estilo piqué con algunas rayas negras y rojas al final de las mangas y en el cuello, y el resto, zapatos, bufandas, parkas, o accesorios eran de elección propia, respetando el negro y rojo.

En el caso de Sasuke, ocupó unas zapatillas negras y un polerón delgado negro. En su cuello se veía un tatuaje, llamado por él y el resto del instituto como, "la marca de Maldición". Revolvió un poco su cabello mojado con la ducha que recién se había dado y tomó su mochila negra. Salió a grandes pasos de su pieza y bajó al primer piso de la mansión. Saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla.

_Que tengas un lindo día, Sasuke-kun_ dijo con voz dulce.

Salió hacia el garaje y se subió en su Mercedes Benz negro, último modelo.

Sasuke vivía en una de las partes más ricas de la ciudad, y cuando iba saliendo del "Barrio Uchiha" casi choca de frente con un Bentley último modelo, color carbón. Tocó fuertemente la bocina, y quien iba dentro del Bentley ni se inmutó.

_Hmp. Idiota_ murmuró por lo bajo, y aceleró al máximo, alcanzando al Bentley que iba en dirección al Instituto Konoha. Lo adelantó pero no pudo ver quien iba en el interior, ya que los vidrios estaban completamente polarizados.

Cuando iba entrando en el estacionamiento de Konoha, el Bentley pasó rápidamente por su lado y se estacionó frente a la puerta del instituto. SU estacionamiento.

Sasuke enfurecido estacionó a un lado y bajó del auto. Se acercó a la puerta del Bentley para encarar al imbécil que le había ocupado el estacionamiento y casi chocado el auto.

Notó a algunas chicas saludarlo embobadas, pero hizo caso omiso. Ahora tenía un solo objetivo.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre?_ le gritó al vidrio. Al instante se abrió la puerta del auto y lo primero que vio fueron unas botitas con tacón, negras de cuero. Luego unas medias con tejido de telaraña rojas. Puestas en unas piernas largas, contorneadas y cremosas. Subiendo un poco más vio una faldita a cuadros, negra y roja. Después una cinturita y unos pechos bien marcados en la polera del instituto que era igual a la de Sasuke, pero ajustada. Vio un cuello largo y cremoso, igual que sus piernas, con un collar negro largo puesto como una corbata, que se perdía entre sus pechos. También tenía un collar de plata en su cuello con un dije de corazón rojo. Y luego, vio la cara de un ángel. Facciones perfectas, labios rojos y carnosos, unos ojos verde jade, y un pelo largo y ondulado extrañamente rosado.

_ ¿Algún problema?_ preguntó fríamente la chica.

_Te estacionaste en mi lugar_ respondió Sasuke saliendo de su embobamiento.

_ No veo un nombre por ningún lado_ le contestó cerrando su auto y dirigiéndose al interior del instituto.

Varios estudiantes se quedaron viendo lo que había ocurrido, Sasuke lanzó una mirada fría y algunos ingresaron al instituto, otros lo saludaron o se quedaron esperando fuera del instituto.

Sasuke Uchiha recién notó a su mejor amigo parado cerca de la entrada viendo a la chica con pelo raro, que iba caminando como si fuera la dueña del lugar. Su extraño pelo se movía a cada vaivén que daba al caminar.

__Nunca te cortes este hermoso pelo, ¿está bien?_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al venir esas palabras a su mente, dichas por él.

_ ¡Eh, Teme! Qué carácter, ¿no?_ dijo Naruto Uzumaki con su típica voz chillona.

Él solo murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones antes de ingresar al recinto con unas mujeres a la siga. También noto que varios hombres habían quedado embobados mirando a la chica, que debía ser nueva. Pero eso no le perdonaba el quitarle el estacionamiento y haber sido tan rebelde con él.

Ninguna mujer se comportaba así con Sasuke Uchiha. Y que manerita de empezar el año, ¿no?

Sakura se dirigió a dirección, la secretaria de la directora, Shizune, le pidió que esperara un momento, que ya la atenderían. Sakura simplemente se dirigió a una ventana que había en la sala de espera de dirección, y miró el sol que aparecía entre las nubes.

Ese día había amanecido nublado, pero ya se estaba despejando de a poco. Aunque al ser tan temprano no sabía si el día iba a estar nublado o soleado.

Aunque daba igual, ¿no? Todos los días eran grises para ella.

El día anterior había terminado su luto. Y hace ocho días que había llegado a esta ciudad, Hokage. Y en veintisiete días más sería su cumpleaños, sus "dulces dieciséis". _Sí, súper dulces, _pensó irónica. Sería el primer cumpleaños que lo pasaría sola, el primer veintiocho de marzo que sería absolutamente solitario.

_Sakura Haruno, la directora la atenderá ahora_

_Hmp.

Tsunade Senju esperó a que la chica se sentara frente a su escritorio para empezar a hablar. Una vez que lo hizo comentó_ Así que te tenemos aquí por fin, Sakura-san.

_Veo que ya vio las recomendaciones, y supongo que me aceptará_ dijo Sakura bastante segura de sí misma.

_Claro_ la directora sonrío sin tomarle importancia a la frialdad de la chica._ Aunque aquí nos dice que sería recomendable mandarte a un sicólogo…

_No_ interrumpió_ simplemente no lo hará, pues ya estoy bien. Estoy superada.

Tsunade lo pensó unos segundos y luego miró los papeles de la chica. Promedio perfecto en toda su vida escolar, a pesar de la tragedia de sus padres y hermana. Tsunade creía que debería mandarla a un sicólogo, pero conversaría después con la tutora de... Un momento.

_ ¿Y quién es tu tutor, o tutora?_ preguntó extrañada.

_Nadie, me cuido y vivo sola._ Sakura se estaba hartando del interrogatorio.

_Pero si ni siquiera has cumplido los dieciséis…

_Hmp.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, Sakura no dijo nada más, solo se quedó observando retadora a la directora, y ésta analizó a Sakura con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera tutor? Bueno, eso lo vería después, ahora debía ir a clases.

_Está bien, Shizune te entregará tu horario cuando salgas.

Sakura se levantó del asiento y salió de la oficina sin decir nada. Miró la primera clase… _Empecemos_, pensó cansada. Otro año más empieza hoy. Sólo esperaba que este año pudiera ser feliz.

Sasuke Uchiha miró al profesor, desde su último asiento en el salón de clases. Y en ese momento noté por qué tanto revuelo. Estaba tan enfrascado en la música que estaba escuchando que no había notado que esa chica pelirrosa había entrado a la clase y hablaba con el profesor.

Sasuke se sacó los audífonos y escuchó al profesor hablar.

_Ella es Sakura Haruno_ mencionó Kakashi_ Sakura, este será tu curso hasta que se gradúen, espero se lleven bien. Siéntate allá atrás, junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura miró a la clase con aire despectivo, y vio el asiento vacío al lado del tipo de la mañana, el del Mercedes, ese tal…Uchiha. Lo miró un momento y luego caminó donde él. Dejó la mochila tras la silla y se sentó. No dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando hacia el profesor.

Algunas chicas rezongaron por lo bajo al ver que se sentaría junto al chico más sexy del instituto. Y un par de chicos rezongaron también al pensar en que Sakura, la sexy chica nueva, caería en las garras del Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró y se sorprendió al notar el calor que desprendía él mismo. Esa mujer era malditamente sensual. Ruda y sensual. Y ese cabello rosado y largo, angelical, no hacía más que darle otro toque hermoso.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que generalmente las mujeres se le quedaban mirando, no él a ellas.

Agarró su celular y mandó un mensaje a uno de sus mejores amigos, sentado tres asientos mas adelante. _"¿Ves esta mujer que hay a mi lado? En mi cama. Le doy dos semanas" _ Le pulsó a enviar, y guardó su celular. Miró a su nueva compañera con el ceño fruncido. _Qué rara, _sonrió, _pero la tendré en mi cama, eso es seguro._

Fue la hora de recreo, había quince minutos, pero Sakura no salió y simplemente se quedó mirando por la ventana, viendo que el sol quería salir, pero no lo hacía. Varias personas más se quedaron en el salón.

_ ¡Llegué, Sasuke-kun!_ Escuché exclamar a alguien con voz gritona que hace que casi se me rompan los tímpanos. Me di vuelta para lanzarle una mirada matadora a quien haya hecho eso, cuando la vi. La vi y la furia hirvió en mis venas.

Ino Yamanaka estaba colgando del cuello de "Sasuke-kun", mi compañero de puesto. Su piel blanca y su largo cabello rubio pálido se movía mientras ella parloteaba sin parar.

_ ¡Perdón, me quede dormida en la mañana!_ Seguía gritando.

Sakura no aguantó las ganas de ir donde ella y tirar su cabello desde la cola de caballo que tenía._ Al fin te encuentro, maldita perra_ Sakura dijo mientras la tiraba del cabello y la lanzaba contra la pared más cercana.

Ino cayó semi inconsciente al suelo, y algunas amigas corrieron gritando a ayudarla.

Sasuke miró sorprendido cómo Ino era agarrada del pelo y tirada contra la pared. Más le sorprendió al ver que era la nueva quien le daba un merecido a la capitana de las porristas, y su… sí, se podría decir que novia.

_Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste_ Sakura se había arrodillado a su lado. Tomó el pelo de la rubia y le subió la cabeza. Ella aún se encontraba en el suelo, bastante desarmada. Miro fijamente sus ojos que había visto en sueños. Esos ojos mojigatos de un color celeste pálido. El terror estaba plasmado en sus ojos.

_No creí volver a verte_ susurró.

_Creíste mal, perra. Y supongo que ya sabes que no te conviene que nadie sepa de esta…_Sakura hizo como que pensara_ Amenaza.

Sakura le dio una cachetada a la chica y se paró, miro a su alrededor. Estaba Sasuke Uchiha, dos amigas, supuso, de Ino… e Ino.

Sakura Haruno tenía en mente su venganza. Lo conseguiría cueste lo que cueste.

Después de que la nueva golpeara a Ino, ella se había levantado e ido corriendo con sus amigas al baño, supuso Sasuke.

Sasuke no pudo dejar de mirar a Sakura, había algo en ella que… Le traía recuerdos.

__Mi amor, ¿me amarás aunque terminemos?_ _la voz dulce de una mujer resonó en la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha. Miró a todos lados de la sala de clases, y vio que varías personas venían llegando y conversaban entre sí.

__Claro que sí, hermosa.__ su voz era ahora la que resonó en su cabeza. Era su voz pero sonaba tierna, dulce, amorosa. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Sakura Haruno se encontraba sentada en el asiento de su compañero, la ventana estaba a su lado por eso le había quitado el puesto. Ella no era callada, pero luego de ver a Ino Yamanaka, esa maldita perra que había aparecido en sus sueños y recuerdos, algo había quedado dando vueltas en su mente.

_Sakura estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, sus dos manos estaban aprisionando sus labios tratando de apaciguar los sollozos. Un hilo de sangre caía por su frente. Su pelo rosa estaba sucio y lleno de sangre. Para suerte de ella, el sangrado de la herida en la parte trasera de su cabeza se había detenido. No sufriría una hemorragia. _

_Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba tenía vista de primer plano a la puerta del galpón. _

_El galpón era gigante, y estaba muy oscuro. Su acechador daba vueltas por todo el galpón, sabía que ella se estaba escondiendo. Pero a él le entretenía._

__ ¡Vamos, pelirrosa! No te hagas la difícil. Te va a gustar_ rió de forma demente._

_Sakura estaba asqueada, no debía dejar que la encontrara. No quería que de nuevo la encontrara, y ella debía hacer lo posible porque eso no pasara._

_Un golpe un tanto débil se escuchó en la puerta. Y el acechador se dirigió hacia ahí. Abrió completamente la gran puerta de madera, y Sakura vio parada a Ino Yamanaka, la recordaba de la escuela… Ino siempre la trataba muy bien. ¡Estoy salvada!, pensó inocentemente Sakura._

__ ¡Ah, rubiecita! Estaba a punto de entretenerme con mi presa_ dijo al acechador, a lo que Sakura tuvo un revoltijo en el estómago, por dos cosas. Él conocía a Ino, y dos… si no escapaba ahora, no sería lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar de nuevo al tipo. _

_Ino se veía un tanto nerviosa. Vestía un vestido strapless blanco inmaculado, con un cinturón ancho negro en su cintura y unas chalitas blancas. Su cabello rubio claro iba suelto y ondulado, sus ojos celeste pálido miraban nerviosos para todos lados. _

__Debe hacer que pierda la memoria_ dijo con voz firme, pese a todo el nerviosismo. _

__ ¿Sirvió con el otro tipo?_ ante la pregunta del acechador, Ino asintió._

__No recuperará la memoria, dicen que tiene un daño cerebral severo. No recordará nada de lo que pasó en todo el año anterior. _

_Sakura sintió la sonrisa macabra del tipo en su cara._ Con la pelirrosa haré algo parecido. Mis métodos son buenos. El niñito quedó traumado al ver como violaban a su novia. _

_La cara de Ino fue de asco y arrepentimiento._ Ahora violaré a esa niñita hasta que quede con el mismo daño_ la sonrisa torcida del hombre provocó un escalofrío en Sakura. _

__Ahora iré a ver a mi Serpiente_ dijo Ino, y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando un fajo de billetes en las manos del hombre._

La mente de Sakura se nubló. No, no era su mente, sino sus ojos. Despertó de la ensoñación cuando escuchó la voz varonil de su compañero llamarla.

_ ¡Hey, Haruno! Que es mi asiento. _ Sasuke le dijo un tanto molesto, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de la chica, algo en su interior se paralizó.

__ ¡SAKURA!_ _Su grito atravesó el cielo, pero solo existió en su interior. Sasuke frunció el ceño, hoy le habían ocurrido cosas raras.

_ Tómalo_ Sakura se paró molesta y se acomodó a un lado. Fijó la mirada en la cabellera rubia de Ino, sin prestar atención a su compañero, y notó como la rubia se removía incómoda en su asiento.

Ino sabía que Sakura la observaba, y la culpa la invadió. Invadió su alma, y su corazón se rompió. ¿Qué había hecho?


	2. Capítulo 2: Limpieza I

Capítulo 2

La mirada de Sakura se clavaba en su nuca. Ino sudaba frío, ella la recordaba. Sakura recordaba a Ino.

- ¡Ino! Hoy iremos al centro comercial, los MM irán al cine, ¿nos juntamos allá?- Claro que Ino sabía que los Marca de Maldición irían al cine. Después de todo, ella estaba de… novia con su vocalista, Sasuke Uchiha.

Luego de pensar un momento, respondió- No, lo siento chicas. Debo hacer algo.

Lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era la memoria de Sakura. Le habían dicho que no recordaría nada, no podía ser que la recordara a ella, o peor, ¿por qué sabía que ella tenía algo que ver con su pasado? O al menos con parte de este.

_-No sé porque me tratas mal, Ino-chan. Yo no te he hecho nada-_ Recordaba las últimas palabras dulces que le había dirigido. Justo el día en que ella desapareció.

Recordó sus dulces ojos claros mirarla aterrorizada después de la amenaza que en ese momento, Ino jamás creyó que cumpliría.

_-Aléjate de él, pequeñita. Él es mío, y si no te haces a un lado por las buenas, será por las malas.- _

Esa misma tarde, habían desaparecido.

_Ella se enamoró de la persona equivocada_

_Ella nunca entendió porque ese hombre no lo amaba_

_Ella creyó que lo tenía todo y despertó sin nada_

_Frente a su almohada sola y desconsolada_

Ino estaba literalmente tirada en su cama.

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas. Era imposible que Sakura recordara algo, ese tipo le había dicho que no recordaría nada. Estaba totalmente dañada.

Se acomodó abrazando su vientre.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes sin esperar. No podía ser. ¿Qué había hecho? Para qué se preguntaba a cada rato, si lo sabía perfectamente.

Pero el problema era en realidad, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Ino había amado toda la vida a alguien que no prestaba mayor interés en ella. Había cometido una locura inmensa, con tal de deshacerse de aquella mujer, sobrepasando por mucho los límites morales y legales.

Un golpe suave a su puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ella no podía desparramarse en su cama y llorar por la desgracia que recaía sobre ella. - ¿Ino? Deberías bajar a cenar, tu padre llegará en unos minutos.

-Ya voy

Debía recomponerse y seguir adelante, había logrado su objetivo antes y ahora sólo debía borrar la poca evidencia que quedaba. Un par de recuerdos de una adolescente loca no decía nada, pero si _ella_ hablaba. Todo se iría por el caño. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, conocía el horario de esa casa y en tres horas sólo estaría _ella_ en el hogar, tenía tiempo suficiente como para llamar a sus "amigos" y a la vez, cenar con su familia.

Cogió el móvil, cuando colgó se dirigió al baño a arreglar su maquillaje. Estaba listo, todo sería limpiado esta noche. Seguiría todo igual que siempre.

El amanecer estaba cercano, y ella seguía sin dormir. Itachi la había llamado cerca de las dos de la mañana, pidiéndole que acompañara a su hermanito en el hospital. Aquella noche había encontrado muerta a su madre en su propia casa, e Itachi ya había tomado un vuelo privado para llegar a la ciudad lo más pronto posible. Como era obvio, Sasuke no quiso hablar con ella y ni siquiera la invitó a acompañarlo. Pasó la noche en el hospital, cerca de la morgue, pero alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana recibió la llamada y partió hacia el jardín de cerezos de la ciudad.

Siempre había sido el lugar favorito de los habitantes. Tres hectáreas de limpio pasto verde con cerca de 500 cerezos dando sombra en diferentes sectores, y cruzando el jardín, un río de agua cristalina. A aquella hora y en ese día de la semana no andaba nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Excepto por un hombre, un hombre de quien Ino se asqueaba tanto por su aspecto físico como por la perversión presente en su distorsionada mente.

-Hecho, princesita. Quiero mi dinero

_Su mirada se marchito como un pétalo de rosa solitario  
Excluido del rosario diario  
Y tras un beso imaginario  
Se encontró a la soledad  
Haciendo el dolor con la realidad_

A Sakura siempre le había desinteresado el colegio, aun así llegaba temprano y obtenía buenas notas, supuso que no podía evitarlo. Desde antes de la muerte de sus padres y del accidente, nunca había desobedecido en nada ni había reprobado ninguna materia, y seguía así.

Luego de la muerte de ella, nada había cambiado tampoco.

-Disculpa, eres Haruno Sakura-san, ¿cierto?-la joven miró a Sakura con esos grandes ojos plateados llenos de timidez. Le recordó a Sakura quien alguna vez fue.

-Sí.

Hinata Hyuga parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era, pero definitivamente no por _su_ cuerpo, sino por la mirada temerosa que dirigió al asiento que se ubicaba a un lado de Sakura. Era como una niña que pediría algo por lo que sabía la regañarían

Perdiendo la paciencia, Sakura espetó –Ya, ¡dime que quieres!

Cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos. Sakura notó que sus hombros tiritaban. Aprovechó que la niña no veía para repasar su look.

Usaba unas botas con taco medio, negras y altas hasta medio muslo. La falda a cuadros igual a la de Sakura, cubría un poco más, la polera del instituto no era tan ajustada pero en sus exuberantes pechos se marcaban, en especial por el chaleco bengaline negro que marcaba su cintura y pechos. Sus muñecas estaban cubiertas por guantes hasta los codos sin dedos. Y en su cuello un pañuelo rojo cubría el escote de la polera.

-Yo sólo venía a darte la bienvenida, Haruno-san-dijo rápidamente.- Como Sasuke-kun no estará dentro de un tiempo, el consejo estudiantil y la directora me pidieron que te diera la bienvenida y te mostrara las instalaciones del instituto.

Sakura notó que su voz era frágil y pura, por un segundo le agradó.

-¿Una niñera?-sonrió.

-Si me quieres ver como eso…-Hinata miró entre sus dedos, Sakura verdaderamente daba miedo. Era hermosa, pero había una advertencia que sospechaba estaba puesta a la fuerza ahí. _No te acerques, _se encontraba marcado a su alrededor. Mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero Hinata la había espiado el día anterior y sabía que cuando se relajaba una sonrisa pequeña se ponía en sus labios.

-Pelea un poco.

Hinata se sorprendió ante el comentario, mas no lo entendió.

-¿Disculpa, Haruno-san?

-Que pelees, lucha por que te escuchen.-la mirada que atravesaba los ojos y alma de Hinata la perturbaba, pero no por miedo sino por la sinceridad de sus palabras.-No puedes llegar y plantarte ahí esperando que te siga, cuando ni siquiera sabes a qué vienes.

-Vengo a hacerte compañía, Haruno-san-el tono directo de su voz se empezó a escuchar por el salón, que se llenaba con compañeros que iban llegando y prestaban atención a la plática.

-Sí, no a ser mi niñera. Por lo tanto no deberías dejar que me burle de ti.

¿Un consejo? Sakura le estaba dando un consejo, ¿verdad? Sorprendida, Hinata dejó lentamente su mochila en el respaldo de la silla que el día anterior había ocupado Sakura.

-Me sentaré aquí, entonces-dijo suave pero firmemente, y vio como Sakura sonreía de medio lado, recordándole a Sasuke. Pobre Sasuke…

El salón se llenó, mientras Sakura era instruida en los aspectos sociales del colegio. De un momento a otro a Hinata le pareció que la actitud de Sakura cambió, dejando de ser casi completamente hostil a una actitud inocente. Incluso parecía que sus ojos brillaban con emoción al escuchar sobre el instituto.

-¿Y son tan increíbles como dices? Es un grupo musical, que genial, siempre quise conocer a alguien que tocase guitarra.-segundo a segundo, Hinata dudaba de estar hablando con la misma persona de esa mañana.

Aunque las clases deberían haber comenzado, ningún profesor se hacía presente en el salón.

-¿Me necesita, Hinata-sama?-Neji Hyuga, un año mayor, venía desde otro salón donde Hinata.

Sakura notó que ese chico era muy guapo. Usaba zapatillas converse y cadenas que le daban un aspecto rebelde, pero la camisa roja que usaba en vez de polera, el terno negro de encima y el pequeño colgante con un yin-yang que colgaba pegado a su cuello le daban un aspecto más serio y juvenil. Delicados mechones de su pelo castaño colgaban sobre sus ojos, notó del mismo color de los de Hinata.

-Ah, Neji-kun. Ella es Haruno Sakura, quería que la conocieras. Me leíste el pensamiento nuevamente.- expresó Hinata con una sonrisa, sabiendo que siempre que necesitaba a su primo é venía. Telepatía de familia, ¿talvez?

Neji se fijó por primera vez en la acompañante de su prima, _preciosa_, fue lo primero que pensó. La miró desde su altura y acercó una silla sin dejar de mirarla. Se sentó para quedar cerca de ellas.

-Es un gusto, Sakura-san. Permítame serle de ayuda en este instituto.

-Te haré saber cualquier cosa que necesite, Neji-san.

Neji le sonrió, y Sakura le correspondió. _Verdaderamente me gusta,_ pensó. No dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, sin nada que esconder. Sin haberse dado cuenta, un profesor había llegado al salón.

-¡Oh, debería irme!-dijo, dejando de mirar por vez primera a Sakura.

-No, Hyuga-kun. No se preocupe, debemos informar algo. Sólo esperemos…-en ese instante la directora entró con el ceño fruncido al salón. Todos se levantaron de los asientos, e hicieron una reverencia. Tsunade-sama miró fijamente a cada uno de los alumnos.

-No daré rodeos, la noche de ayer la madre de su compañero Uchiha Sasuke fue asesinada.

Hinata tomó aire bruscamente, mientras se cubría sus ojos con las manos. Neji se instaló a su lado y la abrazó. Sakura notó reacciones familiares en sus compañeros. Pero ella no reaccionó hasta que la directora volvió a hablar.

-En una medida desesperada, la policía nos ha dado un posible rostro del culpable, basado en relato de algún testigo. Si alguien reconoce este hombre en el dibujo, por favor avisar.- Mostró un papel del porte exacto de una cara. Y el grito que siguió, no se lo esperó nadie.

Sakura se agarraba la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente el papel que tenía la directora en su mano, al cabo de un segundo apartó la mirada y se comenzó a doblar sobre sí misma. Neji llegó inmediatamente a su lado, y la tomó en brazos para acostarla en el suelo.

-Shh… Tranquila, tranquila. Deja de gritar, todo está bien.

Su voz la comenzó a relajar mientras Neji le rompió la polera por el frente y despejó su pelo. Dandole aire. Todos se comenzaron a juntar a su alrededor. Hasta que la directora fue a poner orden.

Sakura vio una último vez el dibujo y antes de desmayarse con una última mirada de odio, agarró a Neji por el brazo y le susurró.

-Yamanaka Ino.

* * *

Gracias a IsaBellaE por comentar esto~ Y verás, te hice caso haha ^3^

Ojalá os guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el otro. Diré que este fanfic no planea ser muy largo, máximo unos 10 capítulos por lo cual, la historia avanzará medianamente rápido.

Déjenme sus críticas o felicitaciones, todo es bienvenido y nos vemos a la próxima~

_Ehlena Tears-Knight_


End file.
